Secret Santa
by K.H. Wright
Summary: Demyx gets his crush for Secret Santa. AU


**A/N: Okay, I absolutely had to post something for Christmas. It's gonna be a quick little AU, because that's all the Kingdom Hearts I'm able to write, and here's why: I haven't played the games since 358/2 Days came out. And I haven't even finished that. The reason for this: I'm broke and I spend the little free time I have writing fanfics. Sad, so sad. Anyway, I hope this is enjoyed and I'd appreciate a review. Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays, whatever you prefer.**

o0o

Demyx clutched his Secret Santa gift in his hands, building up whatever courage he had in him to actually give it to whom it was for. He had thanked whatever god he could name that he had pulled the name of his long time crush out of the Santa hat, but at the same time, he wasn't sure he had the guts to give it. With a shake of his head, he strode forward and placed the gift under the tree in his homeroom class, grabbed the present with his name on it, and quickly scampered back into the throng of his classmates. He sent a glance over to the boy of his affections. Zexion slowly walked up to the tree and took up Demyx's gift before returning to his place in the crowd. Once every gift had been taken, their teacher, Mr. Marluxia, stood in front of the class, and clapped his hands together.

"Alright," he announced. "Merry Christmas to everyone! You may now open your gifts." There was a collective sound of torn paper across the room, followed by the fake sounds of delight from students who had gotten unwanted gifts from total strangers. Who ever thought of holding Secret Santa in a high school was having seizures at the time. Demyx had gotten a brown journal and a set of Christmas themed pencils. Hooray. At the very least, he could write his music in it. He could hear his blood rushing in his ears as he looked over to Zexion. The slate-haired boy held his gift with the faintest of smiles. A small collection of tales by Edgar Allen Poe. Demyx knew enough of Zexion from years of watching him from afar to know what the boy liked. But it wasn't that part of the gift he was worried about. It wasn't until Zexion opened the cover that Demyx felt his stomach turn knots.

A small piece of paper fell out from the dust jacket, and Zexion stooped to pick it up. A look of confusion traveled across his face as he read it, and Demyx recounted it word by word in his mind:

_Come to the large maple after school. I'll be waiting._

_Signed,_

_Your secret admirer._

Zexion raised a thin eyebrow and tucked the note back into the book. Demyx didn't know what to think. He would be there though, under the maple tree, waiting, whether Zexion came or not.

o0o

Demyx stood freezing under the maple tree with a hollow feeling in his chest. School had been out for nearly twenty minutes and still no Zexion. He refused to leave just yet. Snow lazily fell to the ground, frosting his hair and shoulders, and sinking into his clothes and into his skin. At this rate, he was going to freeze to death. _Probably a good thing,_ he thought, _because if he doesn't show up, I wanna die. _The seconds ticked on, and Demyx really began to lose all hope. Just as he was about to start his lonely trek home, he heard the crunch of footsteps in the snow. He turned to see his slate-haired crush standing a few feet away from him.

"Are you an idiot?" Zexion asked, his brow crinkled in a frown. "You're going to die out here." Demyx stammered; he couldn't think of anything to say. Zexion pulled out his gift, and slipped the note out from its pages.

"You wrote this, right Demyx?" he said, his voice softer this time.

"You-you know my name?" Demyx questioned dumbly.

"Of course. I made it a point to after I noticed you staring at me about a year ago. I've also noticed you following me to the library, pretending to read while you watched me, or how you would turn red any time I crossed your path. You're no James Bond." Here he broke his usual stoic nature and laughed. Demyx turned red.

"I _was _wondering when you'd finally say something to me." Zexion took a few steps forward until he was close to the other man, and Demyx stopped thinking. He 1eaned forward and pressed his lips a little too roughly to Zexion's. The smaller man was shocked for just a moment, but then returned the kiss with the same energy. In the midst of it, the fleeting thought came to Demyx's mind: This was the best Christmas present he could hope for.

o0o

**Okay, there you go. Hope no one was too OOC, anything was awkward sounding, or if there was any missing punctuation. I say this because I'm going to bed and I'm not editing. xD Once again, Merry Christmas ya'll! (I apologize for the lame title, btw.)**


End file.
